1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a flat panel display capable of improving display quality, and a liquid crystal display device having the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a display substrate including a thin film transistor array, and an opposing substrate including a common electrode. The display substrate includes a display area and a peripheral area surrounding the display area. The display substrate is combined with the opposing substrate by a sealing member, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed in the space between the display substrate and the opposing substrate.
The display substrate may further include a signal line providing a common voltage, and a contact electrode contacting the signal line to provide the common voltage to the common electrode. A connection member may be disposed between the display substrate and the opposing substrate to electrically connect the common electrode to the contact electrode.
The signal line may include a metal. For example, the signal line may be formed from a gate metal layer or a source metal layer. The signal line may be reflective, and reflection of external light may deteriorate display quality. Furthermore, the contact electrode may include a transparent conductive material, which transmits light from a backlight thereby also deteriorating display quality.